


Healing the Sergeant

by Gafree



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Skinny!Steve, WW2, angsty, soldier!bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gafree/pseuds/Gafree
Summary: That’s my gift for Different Snowflake! Hope you’ll like it, merry Christmas! <3
Relationships: Stucky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: Stucky Secret Santa 2019





	Healing the Sergeant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Different Snowflake](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Different+Snowflake).




End file.
